El testigo prohibido
by Sombra.cat
Summary: Post-AETR La historia de Ana Rivas y Teresa García. Narrada por Dionisio, el mayordomo de Ana. El último parágrafo es un pequeño guiño irónico a dos series: AETR y "Perdidos" por la ambigüedad de sus finales.


**El Testigo Prohibido**

Durante los últimos días he adquirido la costumbre de cerrar los ojos, revivir los momentos que más me han marcado a lo largo de mi vida y escribirlos mentalmente, procurando no caer en el siempre traicionero arte de juzgar.

Nuestras vidas se reducen a tres tiempos. Vidas reducidas al pasado, al presente y al futuro. Cada uno de ellos es igual de poderoso. Nos gusten o no, coexisten. Sin el pasado, no seríamos lo que somos ahora. Sin el presente, no entenderíamos lo que somos. Sin el futuro, no apreciaríamos el don de decidir nuestro destino con el que nos bendice nuestro Señor Todopoderoso.

Aquí estoy, yaciente en la cama, aguardando mi salida de la Tierra de camino al Edén donde mis actos serían juzgados. Confieso que no siempre he sido un buen creyente. Para ser franco, no he cumplido a rajatabla los mandamientos dictados por el Señor Todopoderoso. Aun así, deposito toda mi confianza en su sabiduría sobre nuestra débil humanidad, muy propensa a caer en las tentaciones.

Os ruego disculpas por mis desvaríos, más propios de un Don Quijote que de un humilde mayordomo como yo. Debo poner manos a la obra de escribir el siguiente capítulo, que ya no perdona más el retraso. En vez del papel, los escribo en mi mente y en mi alma. Pese a la ausencia de las hojas, me gusta regodearme en la fantasía de que mi humilde imaginación cuenta con el honor de tener a unos excelentes lectores como ustedes.

Antes de empezar, mis queridos imaginarios lectores, he aquí una advertencia para ustedes: Si su conciencia se halla rigurosamente ligada a los dictados de la Iglesia Católica (ojo, no hablo de los dictados del todopoderoso Dios, en cuya sabiduría confío ciegamente), le ruego que se abstenga de esa lectura mental.

Ha llegado la hora de contar a ustedes la historia de amor más triste que conozco, de la que he sido testigo y, en menor medida, partícipe.

Todo comenzó con las prisas del viaje a Santander, la residencia de verano de la familia Rivas. Donde mi doña, Ana Rivas, embarazada de cuatro meses, emprendería una nueva vida tras la dolorosa venta de los Almacenes que levantó Don Ramón, su padre, quien falleció un año atrás en circunstancias extrañas junto con su esposa doña Marta.

Recuerdo vagamente que, tras anunciar la llegada de la señora García, doña Ana me ordenó deshacer de inmediato las gestiones de la contratación de la enfermera doméstica. Como buen mayordomo, jamás cuestioné sus órdenes, por muy repentinas o por muy extravagantes que fuesen. De inmediato hice tal como me ordenó. Una hora después, guardé las maletas de las señoras en el coche y las esperé, paciente, de pie. Al llegar ellas, abrí la puerta trasera y subieron. Acto seguido, fui al asiento del conductor, ignorando que en ese mismo instante comenzaría mi rol (secundario pero importante, sin faltar a la modestia) en la triste historia.

A punto de poner en marcha el auto, oí la voz urgente de doña Rivas, rogándome que regresara a la casa para recoger unas carpetas que dejó olvidadas en la mesa del salón. Asentí con la cabeza, sin rechistar como era habitual. Subí, entré y cogí las carpetas que me indicó Ana. Giré sobre los talones, de camino a la salida. De reojo, capté unos pedacitos de papel dejados en el cenicero situado encima de la mesita al lado del sofá. _La discreción de los señores, ante todo, _es el lema de todo buen mayordomo. Debido a las prisas, en lugar de tirarlos en la basura de la cocina, los cogí y guardé en el bolsillo derecho de mis pantalones, con el pensamiento de tirarlos en la primera pausa del viaje.

Con las carpetas bajo el brazo, salí y cerré la puerta de la casa, dejando atrás la etapa más dura de la vida de doña Ana Rivas.

Si les soy sincero, no sentí nada al salir de la casa donde serví exclusivamente a la doña Ana Rivas desde la muerte de sus padres. Otra norma para ser buen mayordomo era no experimentar ninguna sensación de propiedad ni de pertenencia a ningún lugar donde sirviera a los señores, puesto que ello impediría el correcto desempeño de mis servicios.

Todo lo contrario, me alegré de abandonar esa casa maldecida donde sufrí en silencio contemplando cómo mi doña ahogaba las penas en el alcohol. Hasta me sorprendí un día negándome a buscar la botella de whisky irlandés que me ordenó mi doña. Jamás en mi vida sentí tal impotencia. Hasta llegué a temer por su bienestar durante su matrimonio tormentoso con su fallecido esposo, Don Alfonso García, el hermano de su gran amiga, la señora García, la misma con quien mi doña iría de viaje a Santander.

Tras entregar las carpetas a la doña Ana, puse en marcha el coche de camino a Santander. Fue un viaje agradable y ameno. Recuerdo que estaba igual de feliz que ellas. Sí, nosotros tres, con el permiso del bebé que crecía en las entrañas de mi doña, estábamos tremendamente ilusionados con el viaje. Se suponía que era un viaje a una nueva vida, pero no fue así. Sólo fue el principio de un largo, muy largo viaje. Con muchos baches.

Durante los últimos días, un solo pensamiento me asalta: ¿he sido un buen compañero del viaje? Hay días que creo que sí lo he sido y otros días pienso lo contrario. Me temo que esta respuesta está en manos del gran Dios cuando abandone ese mundo terrenal. Bien, sigo con el relato.

Tras varias horas recorriendo las carreteras, llegamos por fin a la residencia de verano de Santander, que se convertiría en el nuevo hogar de doña Ana. Pese a la norma de no pertenencia señalada anteriormente, ese bello lugar al que ya conocía durante los veranos me embrujó por milésima vez. El mar era mi amante, mi vida, mi pasión, mi amor. Mi madre bromeaba a menudo diciendo que una sirena me dejó en una cuna cerca de la orilla del mar para ser recogido y criado como un terrenal. Me encantaba oír sus historias que casi rayaban a la blasfemia. Tras dejar las maletas en los dormitorios que me indicaron los señores Fernández, un matrimonio octogenario que custodiaba la casa en ausencia de los señores Rivas, me instalé en mi cuarto donde me cambié de ropa y me puse el uniforme. Estuve satisfecho con la celeridad con la que trabajó el matrimonio Fernández para dejar la casa a punto, a pesar del casi inexistente margen de tiempo dado por la doña Ana.

Como era de imaginar, fue un día bastante atrajeado. Mientras las señoras correteaban ilusionadas yendo de una a otra habitación, me encargué de revisar las provisiones de comida y el funcionamiento de los suministros. Hablé con los nuevos empleados de cocina y limpieza que encontró el señor Fernández. En un momento dado, me emocioné al oír de lejos las risas de mi doña Ana. En Madrid apenas reía. Al menos no de una forma limpia y sincera, como solía hacerlo antes del matrimonio desafortunado con don Alfonso.

Con la comida a punto de ser servida, recorrí el pasillo en busca de las señoras para anunciarles la hora del almuerzo. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entré. Encontré a mi doña sollozando, abrazada a la señora García.

A pesar del propósito de mi doña de crear un nuevo hogar, el lugar donde pasó todos los veranos fue al mismo tiempo un recuerdo cruel de todo lo que había perdido. Sus padres. Sus abuelos. Su infancia. Su libertad.

Tuve que contenerme el deseo de hacerle saber que no lo había perdido todo y que me tenía. No podía permitirme el lujo de traspasar la frontera de mis deberes por muy atípica que fuese mi doña, siempre obcecada a tratarnos como uno más. En el fondo de mi corazón, Ana Rivas era la hija que nunca tuve. Me rompió el alma al verla perdida e incomprendida en un mundo lleno de egos egoístas y despiadados. Pero así era nuestra realidad. Sin matices. No había tiempo para sentimentalismos. Así que, con un carraspeo de la garganta, anuncié mi llegada. A fin de salvaguardar la intimidad de mi doña, bajé la mirada a la vez que les hice saber que la comida ya estaba lista. Doña Ana recobró rápidamente la compostura ante mí, comunicándome que irían de inmediato al salón. Con una pequeña reverencia, me retiré del cuarto.

Tras la comida, las señoras fueron a sus cuartos a fin de recuperarse del duro viaje. Llegó mi turno de comer junto con el servicio en la cocina. Eran agradables aunque una cocinera era bastante chismosa para mi gusto. Me hice una nota mental. Debía hacer la vista gorda con ella. El resto del día pasó sin incidentes.

Me supuso un gran alivio cuando mi doña anunció que ya podía retirarme ya que ellas se acostarían enseguida. Estaba exhausto debido al viaje. A mis cincuenta años, los viejos músculos ya no perdonaban.

Me refugié en mi cuarto. Ya vestido con el pijama, eché una ojeada al estado del traje que usé durante el viaje. Decidí que merecía un lavado, por lo que tanteé los bolsillos en busca del contenido antes de dejarlo en la cesta de ropa sucia. En uno de ellos, saqué unos pedacitos de papel que no reconocí en un principio. De inmediato me acordé de que los cogí y guardé con la intención de tirarlos en la primera pausa del viaje. Me golpeé mentalmente por mi olvido. La edad tampoco perdonaba a mi memoria. Me dispuse a tirarlos el día siguiente pero una fuerza extraña me frenó. En medio de mi cuarto, me quedé paralizado con los pedacitos en mi mano derecha.

Os juro que jamás he sido un hombre curioso. Mi madre, que en paz descanse, os podría dar fe de ello. Coger los pedacitos del papel que dejaba los señores Rivas era pura rutina. Pero jamás había caído en la ruin tentación de echarlos un vistazo, ya que sus asuntos no me incumbían. La curiosidad no existía en mi diccionario.

Inmovilizado ante la desconocida sensación, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Cuando mis músculos recuperaron el movimiento, caminé algo patoso como si el hechizo paralizador me arrebatara fuerzas. Cogí el asiento del escritorio y me senté. Miré los pedacitos en mis manos y de pronto los solté como si me quemaran.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado ahí mirando hipnotizado a los trozos del papel. Sólo sé que en un momento dado divisé un fragmento del papel que empezaba "_Querida Teresa, cuando recibas..._".Con los ojos cerrados reconocería la letra de mi doña Ana en cualquier lugar del mundo. De súbito algo en mi interior me urgía, en contra de mi voluntad, que uniera los fragmentos. Fue entonces cuando, por primera y última vez, probé la droga nociva que era la curiosidad.

Era letal, placentero, doloroso, gratificante.

Una vez hecho el puzzle, leí la carta. Tuve que releerla decenas de veces. No supe qué pensar.

Fue una gran revelación. No sólo la de mis señoras, sino la mía también. Más adelante les contaré a ustedes por qué también lo fue para mí.

En ese instante estaba tan anonadado con el contenido de la hoja que me negué a reconocerlo, convenciéndome de que era una simple carta de despedida a una muy querida amiga suya. Lo primero que hice fue guardarla en el cajón y cerrar con llave.

Me dije repetidas veces que era muy poco profesional por mi parte leer una carta ajena. Borré esa carta de mi memoria no sólo por mi bien, sino por el bien de mi doña Ana, a quien servía fiel y lealmente. Me acosté en la cama, en espera de otra jornada. Me costó conciliar el sueño, pero el agotamiento acumulado hizo que me rindiera finalmente al mundo onírico

El día siguiente, martes, transcurrió sin incidentes...y sin la menor huella de la noche anterior. Y el día siguiente, igual. El otro día, igual. Así sucesivamente. ¡El olvido puede ser un arma muy poderoso que podemos usarlo a favor nuestro cuando nos convenga!

Con el paso de días, comprobé que mis sospechas sobre la cocinera chismosa fueron infundadas, por lo cual me llevó a la tarea desagradable de despedirla y contratar otra persona que, con el tiempo, demostró ser digna de mi confianza.

Mientras tanto mi doña Ana guardaba reposo bajo la atenta (y asfixiante) vigilancia de su cuñada. ¡A menudo, se les oía discutiendo por el exceso del celo con el que la señora García cuidaba a mi doña! Con lo poco que la conocía, supe que doña Ana tenía todas las de perder en las disputas.

En privado, yo agradecí la presencia de su cuñada sabiendo que mi doña necesitaba a su lado una persona fuerte y capaz de resistir a sus ojitos de cordero.

Ésa era la señora Teresa García, la gran amiga de la doña Ana Rivas.

La gestación de doña Ana estaba en la recta final. Su rostro delgado adquirió unas facciones muy propias de las mujeres embarazadas. El sonrojo de las mejillas, la ligera redondez, el brillo de los ojos. Toda ella irradiaba felicidad. Su excitación no sólo contagió a su cuñada, recientemente nerviosa ante el final del embarazo, sino también a mí y, en menor medida, al resto del servicio.

De una forma más silenciosa que la señora García, yo también esperé con muchas ansías la llegada del bebé. Confieso que, en Madrid cuando mi doña fue atendida por los doctores para evaluar el alcance de la pérdida de sangre, estuve aterrado ante la posibilidad de presenciar otra desdicha. Por fortuna, el mal no pasó a mayores.

Gracias a la obstinación de la señora García, mi doña siguió al pie de la letra la receta de guardar reposo absoluto, con la pequeña excepción del viaje a Santander.

También hay que remarcar que la brisa marina fue un gran aliciente en la mejora de la salud de mi doña Ana. Era como si le hubiera borrado todas las cicatrices que dejó su paso de tres años en Madrid. Incluida la señora García, nos sentimos hechizados por la resurrección de mi doña. Volvió a ser la Ana Rivas que conocíamos antes de la llegada a Madrid. Jovial, alocada, risueña, feliz. Fueron unos cuatro meses de ilusión, entusiasmo y gozo. Antes de que produjera el mayor acontecimiento de nuestras vidas.

Nuestro Señor decidió que el día 11 de septiembre de 1953 llegó el momento de abrir las puertas del mundo a una hermosa criatura de cabello azabache y ojos avellanas. Es curioso cómo estos bellos acontecimientos pudieran crear una hermandad extraña, emocionante y pintoresca. En la cocina, estábamos aguardando nerviosos la evolución del parto. Cuando oímos las exclamaciones de felicidad de la señora García y los primeros llantos del bebé que llegaban desde la habitación de la doña Ana, nos abrazamos los unos a los otros. A más de una se le escapó unas lágrimas.

En medio del caos de felicidad, sólo sentí una cosa. Puro alivio. Oficialmente mi doña Ana y su bebé quedaron fuera del peligro.

Entró la señora García con el hermoso bebé en sus brazos y nos anunció con voz quebrada que su nombre era Elisa García Rivas. Me quedé embobado mirándolas.

A pesar de su cabello revuelto y el mal estado del vestido, la señora García estaba radiante. Su blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja contrastaba con su piel morena. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de éxtasis. Unas gotas de sudor caían tímidamente sobre el torso, medio desnudo, al tener abiertos los primeros botones de la camisa. Sus brazos arremangados aguantaban la frágil criatura. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó, con esa sonrisa hipnotizante, si quería cogerla. Asentí con la cabeza y cogí con cuidado el bebé que dormitaba. Bajé la mirada.

¿Qué deciros? Me pareció lo más precioso que había visto en mi vida. En su pequeña cabeza asomaba varios hilos de cabello azabache, una clara herencia de la familia García. Y los labios carnosos. Nada más, porque la dulce criatura fue agraciada con la belleza de su madre. Las suaves facciones. La esbeltez. La casi invisible lunar.

Lo más característico eran sus ojos.

Cuando Elisa despertó del ensueño, abrió los ojos y me miró con curiosidad. Me quedé prendado con sus ojos avellanas. Era el vivo reflejo de su madre. Algo en mi interior despertó algo intenso. Un fuerte instinto de protección que casi rivalizaba con el afecto hacia mi doña Ana. Con la vista fija en los pequeños ojos limpios de la maldad, me hice un juramento. _Pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré, mi querida Elisa_. Al parecer hablé en voz alta puesto que la señora García me respondió en voz baja que confiaba en mí este trabajo.

El vacío invadió mi cuerpo cuando le devolví el bebé. Antes de separarse de mí para presentar el bebé al resto de los presentes, la señora García susurró unas palabras que debió creer que estaban libres de los oídos ajenos. Nunca le había oído hablar con tal ternura, que me resultó conmovedora.

Por un mísero segundo mi mente viajó a ese contenido de la carta que no debía haber leído nunca. La oí murmurando a su sobrina que se alegraba de que se pareciera mucho a su madre y que nunca se separaría de ellas. Saqué esas ideas ridículas de mi cabeza ya que todo cariño que mostraba la señora García era perfectamente natural. Eran parientes. ¡Eso saltaba a la vista, por el amor de Dios!

En cuanto doña Ana se recuperó completamente del difícil parto, junto con su cuñada se centraron con ardor en los cuidados de Elisa, convertida en la alegría de la casa. Si hacía buen tiempo, las señoras con la criatura daban largos paseos sobre la orilla.

Me enternecía ver a doña Ana meciendo con dulzura a su hija. Por fin, mi doña ya no estaba sola.

A pesar de su juventud, la dura y fría soledad la estuvieron vapuleando un largo tiempo. Era frecuente encontrar a mi doña Ana, incluso en su infancia, inmersa en su propio mundo. Distante, lejana, solitaria. Nada que ver con la errónea percepción de los demás, quienes la veían simplemente como una afable dama de alta sociedad, sin olvidar de su condición como heredera de una gran fortuna.

Una sola cosa anhelaba mi doña. No podía comprarla ni con todo el oro del mundo. Sólo pedía ser comprendida y amada.

Este deseo que la había esquivado un largo tiempo se hizo realidad con el engendro de una hermosa criatura que la acompañaría hasta su último suspiro.

Pero ellas tampoco estaban solas. Las acompañaba una mujer firme, orgullosa y feroz. La señora Teresa García. Así era su cuñada y su tía. Ahí fue cuando comprendí por qué la señora García siempre estaba en la boca de todos, incluso en la de la doña Encarnación Llano, que en paz descanse. Al contrario que su hermano don Alfonso, quien se convertiría en el esposo de mi doña Ana, la mujer diminuta despertaba admiración y respeto allá donde iba.

A pesar de las diferencias que la señora García mantuvo con mis difuntos señores, nunca dio a torcer su brazo por mucho que estuviera en la cuerda floja. No era de extrañar que acabara ganándose la confianza del don Ramón. Por experiencia, era consciente que no era nada sencillo conseguir encajarse en esa familia Rivas. Fue ahí donde fracasó pésimamente su hermano.

Pero no todo el oro relucía cuando, con el tiempo, descubriría con tristeza que la gran intensidad de una persona acabaría arrasando no sólo todo lo que la rodeaba sino a sí misma también. Se avecinó la primera tormenta cuando, al cabo de cinco meses, la señora García anunció su decisión de regresar temporalmente a Madrid.

Desde luego, yo no cuestioné nada ya que era perfectamente normal que volviera al lugar donde se encontraba su esposo, el señor Perea. Sin embargo, unos cinco días anteriores a su partida, empecé a detectar (sin comprender -ya que aún no era el momento de encajar las piezas-) algunas señales de mi doña Ana, bastante familiares por desgracia. Ansiedad, seriedad, distancia. Salvo el whisky irlandés que afortunadamente no echó de menos. Además, se procuraba no delatarse, en especial, delante de su cuñada. Pero la señora García acabó dándose cuenta aunque rápidamente quitó la importancia al asunto, aceptando las excusas de su cuñada.

Por accidente, más de una vez oí a doña Ana justificándose, achacando sus cambios de humor a las hormonas tras el parto. Sonó francamente creíble. Pese a mi ignorancia en cuanto a la compleja naturaleza femenina, sospeché que no era la verdadera razón de su extraño comportamiento.

El día de su partida acompañé en coche a la señora García hasta la estación de ferrocarriles de Bilbao, donde la señora cogería el tren con rumbo a Madrid. Era de madrugada, por lo que los andenes estaban casi vacíos.

Me sorprendió con su espontaneidad al confesarme con una sonrisa que ya echaba de menos a Elisa y, cómo no, a doña Ana. Sin saber el porqué, algo me empujó a contestarle que estaba seguro de que ellas también la echaban de menos. No fui el único asombrado por mi abrupta respuesta que sin duda tampoco esperaba la señora García. Sin palabras, estudió mi rostro durante unos segundos antes de decirme con un tono entre aliviada y reticente que podía irse tranquila, sabiendo que su cuñada y su sobrina estaban en buenas manos. Agradecí su confianza con una pequeña reverencia.

Después de decirnos "hasta pronto", regresé a la mansión de Rivas. Marcaban las cuatro de madrugada. Doña Ana estaba en el salón, vestida con una bata, dando grandes caladas de humo. Al verme, me preguntó si la señora García llegó sana y salva. Después de afirmarlo, me dio las gracias y se retiró a su cuarto donde dormía plácidamente su hija. Parecía una alma en pena. Sólo la presencia de su hija la conseguía avivar.

Los días siguientes mi doña no tuvo otra aspiración que cuidarla, pasearla, alimentarla, cantarla, quererla.

Ese "hasta pronto" con el que la señora García se despidió sólo duró un mes. El marzo del 1954, tras recibir una llamada telefónica suya unos días antes, fui a recogerla en la estación de ferrocarriles. Ese día estaba abarrotado de gente. Su tren llegó con retraso de una hora. Al divisar a la señora García de pie en el umbral de la puerta del vagón, cogí su maleta pesada mientras la ayudaba a apearse del tren. Me saludó con alegría, aunque su rostro delató el agotamiento que le supuso el viaje. Sin perder tiempo, me preguntó por doña Ana y por su sobrina. La puse al corriente de que se encontraban en perfecto estado. Saberlo fue como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Con su voz algo quebrada por la emoción, me dio las gracias por cuidarlas.

En coche, tomamos el camino de vuelta a la mansión de Rivas. A través del retrovisor, vi que la señora García daba cabezadas. Cuando alcanzamos la mansión, sonreí al ver a mi doña Ana, de pie en la entrada de la mansión, junto con su hija de seis meses en sus brazos. Se acercaron. Mi doña se agachó y comprobó a través de la ventanilla que su cuñada dormía. Me indicó con un dedo en la boca que no la despertara.

Enseguida entendí el propósito que se había formado en la mente de mi doña. Salí del coche y, ligeramente apartado de ellas, contemplé cómo doña Ana se acercaba sigilosamente y abría sin ruido la puerta del coche. Agachándose, entró en el asiento donde dormía su cuñada a la vez que vigilaba que la cabecita morena de Elisa no tropezara contra la puerta. Acercó su bebé hacia el rostro cansado de su tía. Elisa pareció feliz de haber encontrado algo con que divertirse. Sus brazos regordetes golpeaban repetidas veces la mejilla derecha de su tía a la vez que echaba unos berrinches de puro placer. Me reí al ver cómo Elisa no se conformaba con ello, ya que hasta tiró a la pobre señora unas mechas de pelo, provocando que ésta se despertara bruscamente con un grito de dolor.

Mi doña rió jovialmente, mientras apartaba los brazos de su hija juguetona del cabello de su cuñada. La señora García frunció el ceño a modo de fingido enfado por el despertar nada amistoso que le había brindado su sobrina. Pese a todo, no había nadie capaz de resistirse a los encantos de Elisa García Rivas. El rostro de la señora García se ablandó de inmediato al verlas a su lado.

Fue una de las escenas más tiernas entre ellas que recordaba. La señora García las abrazó de inmediato, con tal fuerza que parecía asfixiarlas. Doña Ana pidió, entre risas, que las dejara respirar. Su cuñada la hizo caso, separándose ligeramente de ellas. Acto seguido, en silencio, cogió entre sus manos el rostro de doña Ana, sorprendida ante tal acción.

Hubo algo entre ellas que me dejó un tanto perturbado. De súbito, me pareció que ese gesto afectivo no era tan común entre dos cuñadas, ni entre dos amigas íntimas. Esa mirada que acababan de intercambiar las mujeres era indescriptible. Incluso ahora, me siento incapaz de describir con palabras la pasión que se profesaban la una a la otra.

En ese mismo instante, me asaltó esa imagen de Elisa quien de algún modo extraño encajaba perfectamente en esa comunión afectiva. Elisa, hija de ambas.

La voz urgente de doña Ana me sacó del estado perturbado en que me encontraba. Pude captar algunas palabras suyas. Que no estaban solas. Dicho esto, la señora García se apartó repentinamente como si acabara de cometer algún delito. Lo irónico era que de algún modo también me sentí cómplice de ese delito. Mi desconcierto fue tan grande que rechacé con ímpetu esas extrañas alucinaciones, volviendo en el refugio cómodo del olvido.

La estrategia del olvido que me ayudó tanto se fue al traste cuando, en el día del primer aniversario de Elisa, se puso en marcha la cuenta atrás del fin del que os hablo tanto.

La criatura de un año había crecido mucho. Mis primeras impresiones sobre Elisa al nacer se confirmaron. Heredó claramente de la familia de su padre el abundante cabello azabache y los labios carnosos. De su madre, conservó el resto. A pesar del clima soleado, su piel adquirió un tono de leche con café, igual que mi doña Ana, contrario a la piel oscura de su tía. Aparte del lunar en la mejilla izquierda, el rasgo más llamativo siguieron siendo sus ojos avellanas algo achinados, protegidos bajo unos largos párpados. A la hora de sonreír, en vez de oscilar hacia un lado como lo hacía su madre, hacía exactamente igual que su tía. De oreja a oreja. Elisa, con sus blancas sonrisas, tenía a todo el mundo rendido a sus pies.

Por motivo de su cumpleaños, Doña Ana nos sorprendió con una petición muy especial. En vez de invitar a las personalidades de la ciudad, prefirió que su hija celebrara su primer año en compañía de la gente cercana. Así fuimos invitados, incluidos los hijos del personal, a la fiesta del cumpleaños. Ahí no se acababa. Incluso nos rogó que asistiéramos con ropa de la calle. Ya os he contado que mi doña es un tanto especial. Hay una palabra para ella. Liberal en muchos sentidos. A pesar de nuestra relación señora-servidor, nos trataba con respeto y de igual a igual. Hasta se interesaba por nuestras familias. Así pues, con el mismo respeto (y con la felicidad contenida) aceptamos su invitación.

Después de hacer los preparativos, nos cambiamos de ropa y asistimos a la fiesta. A pesar de las órdenes tajantes de mi doña sobre no llevar regalos, trajimos algunos obsequios. Evidentemente, eran humildes dada nuestra posición social. Aun así, doña Ana se mostró muy emocionada con nuestros detalles. Fue una tarde bastante animada y lleno de niños revoltosos.

Elisa, cogida en los brazos de su tía, estiraba los brazos hacia mí. ¿Aún no os he contado que entre nosotros había un fuerte vínculo? Era frecuente que me reclamara cogerla en brazos. Doña Ana jamás ponía alguna objeción. No dejaba de asombrarme los milagros que obraba nuestro Señor Todopoderoso, capaz de crear unos seres rebosantes de vida, que alegraban nuestros días grises con sus risas estronadoras.

La señora García, sabedora del nuestro vínculo, sonrió y me alargó la revoltosa Elisa para cogerla. Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos pequeños a la vez que echaba risas que denotaban la gran satisfacción de haber cumplido su objetivo. Me producía un gran placer estrechar, entre mis brazos, su cuerpo diminuto que había perdido regordura. Alejados de los ruidos, me senté en el sofá, depositando Elisa en mi regazo. Jugué con ella. Le encantaba manosear mi cara gorda y, en especial, tirar mi bigote. Era la niña de mis ojos.

Oí detrás mío la voz risueña de doña Ana, diciendo que Elisa me consideraba abuelo. Me giré, respondiendo con modestia que era una exageración. Mi doña se sentó a mi lado a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, asegurando que Elisa ya balbuceaba con un sonido gutural que se asemejaba a la palabra "yayo". Ante esta información, me quedé sin habla a pesar de la evidencia de que un bebé de un año aún no tenía la capacidad suficiente para articular los sonidos coherentes. Para ser franco, por mi parte consideraba a Elisa como la nieta que nunca tendré. Las quería a ambas con todo mi alma.

Con el rostro serio, mi doña puso la mano sobre mi hombro y dijo que se alegraba de que Elisa tuviera un abuelo ya que sus padres no estaban ahí para quererla. La noté entristecida por la ausencia de sus padres, a quienes serví muchos años. Quise consolarla. Así que lo hice tan bien como supe, manifestando con convicción que don Ramón y doña Marta estarían muy orgullosos con ella y su nieta. Me dio las gracias mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Hasta Elisa se percató del cambio de humor de su madre, ya que insistió en estirar los brazos hacia ella, quien no se lo negó. Se abrazaron estrechamente.

De súbito resonó el teléfono, que casi nos hizo brincar del susto. Hice el ademán de levantarme pero doña Ana me impidió diciendo que ella misma se ocuparía. Le hice saber que no era necesario y... mi doña era igual de tozuda que su hija. Me puso Elisa en el regazo y se levantó. Antes de caminar hacia el teléfono, me sonrió antes de confiarme un secreto. Dijo que de pequeña también me consideraba especial y que se alegraba de que siguiera ahí con ella y con su hija. Dicho esto, se fue sin que pudiera responderle.

Era cierto. Doña Ana se enganchaba a mis piernas en cuanto podía a pesar de las réplicas continuas de su madre y, sobre todo, de doña Encarna quienes no veían con buenos ojos las relaciones entre señores y servidores.

Mi doña no tardó nada en volver. Trajo una cara que no auguraba buenas noticias. Sin palabras, cogió Elisa de mis brazos y me ordenó con frialdad que comunicara a la señora García que le esperaba una llamada telefónica del señor Perea. Elisa también percibió el mal humor de su madre, ya que no protestó cuando la cogió, limitándose a abrazarla en un intento de levantarle los ánimos.

Por mi parte, no tuve otro remedio que buscar a la señora García. La divisé a través de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Me dirigí allí y le hice saber de la llamada de su esposo en espera de ser atendida. En un principio, la señora pareció sorprendida pero se recuperó enseguida y me dio las gracias antes de irse corriendo a atender la llamada. Me reuní con el resto en el salón, comiendo algunos entremeses.

Unos minutos después, casualmente oí a mis espaldas la voz algo tensa de la señora García, pasando la felicitación de su esposo a la doña Ana. No me hizo falta ver la cara de mi doña. Estoy seguro que se limitó a contestarle con una aburrida sacudida de cabeza. Raras veces le oía nombrar a su cuñado,e l señor Perea. Cuando lo hacía, su espalda se tensaba y sus ojos se tornaban fríos como el hielo.

En ese momento, por alguna razón desconocida, la memoria me obligó a hacer un ejercicio de pasado. Reviví las escenas vividas entre ellas y el señor Perea durante las últimas semanas antes de dejar la capital del país. No me gustó lo mínimo la entrada violenta del inspector Perea a la casa de mi doña, reclamando a gritos la presencia de su esposa. Estaba casi enloquecido que me hizo temer por el bienestar de las señoras. Si no hubiese sido por la petición de la señora García de que los dejara a solas, no hubiera dudado en llamar a las autoridades. Fue como si reviviera el lado violento del difunto don Alfonso. Además, posteriormente, doña Ana me ordenó acompañar su cuñada a su casa o a los Almacenes. Hasta un ciego podía ver que los cuñados de mi doña no estaban en su mejor momento.

A menudo me maldigo por haber cogido esos pedacitos de papel. Si no los hubiera cogido, hubiera vivido plenamente feliz en la ignorancia. Si la falta de curiosidad no me hubiera dejado de lado como siempre había hecho hasta entonces, hubiera podido conciliar el sueño que me faltó en varias ocasiones. Durante los próximos días y los siguientes meses, llegué a obsesionarme con cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada palabra y cada silencio que hacían las señoras. Incluso dejé de considerar como algo ordinario su costumbre de dormir juntas, aunque era perfectamente entendible tener mejor cuatro manos en vez de dos para cuidar Elisa a 24 horas. Al margen de este hábito y de los abrazos de la señora García a mi doña que duraban más de lo previsto, no hacían ningún gesto impropio ni extraño.

Por un lado, yo seguía rotundamente obcecado en la teoría de la relación platónica, muy habitual entre las amigas íntimas. Por otro, algo me impedía a olvidar el asunto de la carta que seguía encerrada bajo llave. Tampoco no entendía por qué no me veía capaz de abrir el cajón, coger la carta, romperla en pedazos, tirarla al horno y quemarla.

¡Era una tarea tan simple como respirar! De algún modo, me sentía encadenado a esa carta, que sin saberlo aún también encarcelaba a mi doña.

Lo que ignoraba era que los meses siguientes al primer cumpleaños de Elisa García Rivas desencadenarían una serie de acontecimientos que debían haberse producido en su momento debido pero que por alguna razón u otra se retrasaban.

Los cambios de humor de mi doña eran cada vez más frecuentes y más patentes. En lugar de hacer los habituales paseos tras la comida con su cuñada y Elisa, se encerraba en su despacho durante el resto del día. La señora García trató de sacarla de ahí en vano, y al cabo de unos días, desistió, cansada de escuchar las mismas excusas. Mucho papeleo, repetía mi doña. Pero no se acababa ahí. Mi doña tampoco dormía bien ya que la oía andar sin pausa en su habitación varias noches.

Lo peor de todo era que volvía a la costumbre de tomarse una copa de whisky irlandés en su despacho, a escondidas de su cuñada.

Hubo veces que estaba eufórica y otras veces, muy deprimida. Por mi parte, creí que la maternidad le daría serenidad que le había negado mucho tiempo. Me equivoqué por completo. Volví a saborear la impotencia al saber con certeza que no podía ayudarla.

Aun así, por fortuna, mi doña siguió siendo una madre ejemplar. Le brillaban los ojos en todos los momentos compartidos con su hija. A altas horas de la noche le oía cantar nanas en susurros.

Pero con la señora García era otra historia. Aunque los gestos afectivos que se hacían la una a la otra no se habían reducido, se podía palpar de lejos la distancia que crecía paulatinamente entre ambas. Muy pronto conocería la causa del cambio. Un día, la señora García me asignó la tarea de ir próximamente a la estación de trenes del Bilbao a fin de comprar un billete de tren de camino a Madrid. A diferencia de la última vez, me lo dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Algo en el interior me dijo que esta vez no sería temporal.

Mis sospechas fueron infundadas, pero sólo a medias. Era un día frío de febrero del 1955. Toda España fue cubierta de nieve.

Después de contar con el permiso de mi doña para ir a Bilbao, conduje hasta la estación de trenes, donde compré un billete de acuerdo con las instrucciones de la señora García. De camino al regreso, me topé con la nieve acumulada en la carretera principal, lo cual me comportó horas de retraso. Cuando por fin retiraron la nieve, pude volver aunque ya era de madrugada. Mi primer pensamiento fue de culpabilidad por mi larga ausencia que problablemente habría alarmado a mi doña Ana.

En medio de la oscuridad, recorrí rápido y en silencio el pasillo, en búsqueda del dormitorio donde reposaba mi doña Ana. Tenía la intención de hacerle saber mi llegada en caso de que estuviera despierta (sería raro no encontrarla despierta si tenemos en cuenta su casi-insomnio). Vi la tenue luz que salía de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de la doña Ana Rivas. Ya de frente a la puerta, con la mano levantada a punto de llamar, me quedé helado ante la escena.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé de pie. El tiempo dejó detener relevancia a la vez que ganó toda la relevancia del mundo. A pesar de la estupefacción que me dejó paralizado un tiempo indefinido, todo cobró sentido para mí. Me sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo no me sorprendió. A continuación, os explicaré lo que vi.

Estaban de espaldas. Sentadas en la cama. Abrazadas. Despeinadas. En batas. Elisa durmiendo feliz en su cuna. Susurros. Promesas. Desesperanza. Así es como lo resumiría en pocas palabras. Pero no basta con estas palabras para entender el impacto de la intimidad entre ellas de la que fui testigo accidental.

La señora García abrazó con fuerza a la doña Ana quien sollozaba desconsolada. La oí prometiendo sin cesar que regresaría pronto y que nunca las dejaría. A pesar de sus intentos de consolarla, el ruido de los sollozos de la doña Ana no hizo más que intensificar, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a su hija Elisa. Vi la cabeza de mi doña levantándose y se giró de costado, poniéndose frente a su cuñada. Ver su rostro pálido, húmedo, lo peor de todo, su rostro roto por la desesperanza que parecía sufrir en carne viva. Me rompió en pedazos el corazón.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, anhelaba correr, apartarla de su cuñada y abrazarla con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Mi alma gritaba que la señora García era la causante del dolor que padecía mi doña. Oí su voz quebrándose, pidiendo a su cuñada que de una vez por todas tomara la decisión y que la incertidumbre la estaba destrozando lentamente. Fue cuando vi, por primera vez, a la señora García desmoronándose.

¿Os acordáis de que os dije que doña Ana tenía la suerte de tener a una mujer fuerte y decidida como su cuñada? Me equivoqué. Vi su verdadero rostro. Horror. Incerteza. Desesperación.

¡Qué contradictorios somos! Somos capaces de amar y odiar al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir que al mismo tiempo leí, en el rostro de la señora García, sentimientos poderosos. Sí. Pasión. Locura. Fervor... Amor.

La señora García, casi enloquecida, suplicó entre lágrimas que no la obligara y que le era imposible. Mi doña, tan dulce, tan compasiva, cogió el rostro de su cuñada entre sus manos y depositó un beso suave en los labios. Al besarla, la boca de mi doña dibujó una sonrisa triste que me hizo recordar a mi madre, cuyas sonrisas solían ser más de tristeza que de felicidad. Detrás de sus tristes sonrisas, escondían las cadenas invisibles que les eran imposibles de romper. Mi madre, esclava de varios hombres. Mi doña Ana, esclava de una sola mujer.

La señora García, como respuesta, cogió con fuerza su nuca y la besó con furia. Desvié la mirada cuando vi la bata de mi doña resbalando por el hombro desnudo. Con sigilo, cerré la puerta a fin de evitar ojos curiosos.

Mis piernas autómatas me llevaron a mi cuarto. Me cambié de ropa. En vez de irme a la cama, me senté frente al escritorio. De nuevo, mis brazos respondieron por sí solos, abriendo con la llave el cajón donde reposaba la carta. La carta prohibida. Esa noche, aprendí el verdadero sentido de la palabra "prohibido".

Placer prohibido. Silencio prohibido. Cuerpos prohibidos. Gestos prohibidos. Testigos prohibidos. Pruebas prohibidas. Amor prohibido.

Ahí la tenía de nuevo tras más de un año y medio sin haber visto la luz. La carta estaba en un estado lamentable. A causa de la humedad, había adquirido un tono amarillento. Con la mano temblorosa, alisé la carta. Mi doña la debió escribir con resignación. Os la leo.

_Querida Teresa,_

_Cuando recibas esta carta, estaré camino de Santander. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de despedirme de ti. Así que me siento fuerte para poder decirte adiós y desearte lo mejor... y lo mejor es que puedas rehacer la vida que abandonaste para cuidar de mí. Juntas hemos vivido emociones y sentimientos muy profundos en estas últimas semanas. Pero todo tiene su final y el nuestro también tenía que llegar. Comprendo que hayas decidido volver con tu marido y lo apruebo sin ningún tipo de rencor, pero nunca podré olvidar lo que has hecho por mí durante todo este tiempo. _

_No sufras por mí, no pienses nunca que me has abandonado... tu amor es lo mejor que me ha regalado la vida. Ha sido hermoso y valiente por mucho que te haya resultado extraño, pero hace tiempo aprendí que nada es para siempre, así que acepto que la vida es un constante cambio. _

_Me dispongo a enfrentar el futuro sin ti con este nuevo ser que me ha de acompañar hasta el fin de mis días._

_Con amor,_

_Ana._

Me cercioré de que hacía rato que había dejado de leerla. Mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que recorrían silenciosamente por mis mejillas. En ese momento, comprendí completamente todo. La verdadera relación que las unía. Y también el verdadero dilema que las separaba.

Vivían un amor imposible y prohibido.

Como hombre, me costó entender el amor entre dos mujeres. Aun así... no me era del todo extraño. Quiero decir, que no me era desconocido. ¿Recordáis que os conté que mi madre era esclava de hombres? Sí, mi querida madre vendía su cuerpo. En su mundo sórdido vi todo. Sí, de todo tipo. Desviados. Alcohólicos. Drogadictos. Travestís. Era un mundo reservado para los "nadies". A pesar de su dureza, mi madre me educó que no había que prejuzgar a nadie, ni siquiera a los mismos pecadores. De ellos, también recibí bondad. Sólo había que escucharlos. La mayoría de ellos anhelaban una sola cosa. Un oído amable. Según mi madre, era inútil acusarlos, puesto que los pecadores eran los primeros en culparse de sus propios pecados. Es decir, mis señoras también necesitaban un oído "silencioso "aunque no lo supieran.

Tras dos horas de reflexión, tomé la decisión más dura de mi vida.

El día 15 de febrero de 1955, la conduje por segunda vez a la estación de Bilbao. Parecía una réplica de la primera partida de la señora García un año atrás. Era de madrugada. Andenes vacíos. Casi a oscuras. Una señora García nerviosa e indecisa. En medio de tantas similitudes, había una diferencia muy importante.

Esa segunda partida de la señora García sería la partida de una nueva vida para todos. Me encargué de que lo fuese así.

Cuando sonó el pitido del tren anunciando la llegada, la señora García se dispuso a subir y la impedí sujetando su brazo. Mi acción la sorprendió. Aunque yo fingiera imperturbable, temblaba por dentro. Maldije a todos y hasta al mismísimo Dios por forzarme a emprender tal decisión drástica.

No quise que fuese así pero sabía que era necesario por el bien de todos. En especial, por el bien de mi doña. Tuve que reunir coraje para decir las palabras más difíciles que tuve que pronunciar.

Le pedí que no volviera.

La señora García en un principio se quedó sin habla pero sacó de pronto su famoso genio que consiguió hacer mella en mi coraje. Era increíble cómo la ira de un ser diminuto era capaz de atemorizar a los gigantes. Terriblemente furiosa, me replicó por propasarme en mis deberes de mayordomo, creyéndome en mi derecho de exigir. Hasta me amenazó con ser despedido.

Por unos segundos titubeé sin saber si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Mis dudas se esfumaron cuando mi corazón dictó que la respuesta era un sí. Así que, con calma, le expliqué que primero me disculpara por lo que le diría pero que había una razón poderosa como para atreverme a hacerle semejante petición. Antes de que me replicara de nuevo, saqué rápidamente la carta de mi chaqueta y la entregué. La dije que era vital leerla para entenderlo. Le hice saber que la carta fue escrita en el mismo día que partimos de Madrid. Y que en cuanto la leyera considerara mi petición.

Tras esto, reinó un silencio que me pareció eterno. La señora García, con la carta en su mano derecha, me miró entre sorprendida, herida y furiosa. No supe cómo lo supo, pero la señora supo sin palabras que el tema no era otro que doña Ana. Sus ojos abrieron como platos, su rostro empalideció y su cuerpo tambaleaba como si quisiera estar muy lejos de mí. Perdió el equilibro, por lo que tuve que sujetarla a fin de que se cayera. Cuando recobró la compostura, la señora García se separó de mí como si yo fuera la peste y evitaba mis ojos a toda costa. Me compadecí de ella.

Quise hacerle saber que no la juzgaba, pero sabía que sería infructuoso ya que en un estado semejante ser receptivo era lo último que quería ser. Me sentí aliviado cuando oímos al controlador rogando que subiera inmediatamente y que el tren estaba a punto de irse. Me dispuse a coger la maleta de la señora García pero me lo impidió, asegurando que no me preocupara por ella y que podría subir sin ayuda la maleta. No me opuse. Aguardé paciente a que la señora subiera los escalones. No sabía si desearle un buen viaje o no. Era un momento muy violento para ambos. Me sorprendí cuando la señora dejó la maleta en el suelo, se giró y me miró con ojos llenos de tristeza mientras su mano sujetaba con fuerza la carta, arrugándola. Inmediatamente supe que ya tenía su respuesta.

Fue su adiós.

La señora García no regresó a la mansión de Santander. Decidió quedarse con su marido a reconstruir su matrimonio. ¿Qué deciros de mi doña cuando su cuñada le informó de la decisión a través del teléfono? Conociéndola, estoy seguro de que se sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para decirle que respetaba su decisión y desearle una vida feliz. A pesar de saber que hice lo correcto, hubo días que no estaba seguro de nada. Durante el primer mes tras la partida de la señora García, mi doña fue un vago recuerdo de sí misma. No reía, apenas comía, fumaba mucho. Sólo su hija Elisa conseguía sacarla de la melancolía que se había adueñado de mi doña, aunque a menudo preguntaba por su tía, algo que le rompía para adentros. Al cabo de dos semanas, a causa de su poca edad, Elisa se olvidó enseguida de su tía y volvió a ser una niña revoltosa, risueña y juguetona que todos adorábamos. Probablemente, por no verse forzada a oír con dolor el nombre de su amada pronunciado por su hija, mi doña pareció haber recuperado poco a poco las ganas de vivir. Incluso su espíritu aventurero. Decidió emprender un pequeño negocio, iniciando contactos con los empresarios de la ciudad santanderina.

Así fue cómo doña Ana pudo cerrar su capítulo de la vida para escribir otros.

Y bien que había escrito los nuevos capítulos. El 7 de junio de 1960 mi doña contrajo en segundas nupcias con Don Ignacio Reverte, un industrial paisano con quien se asoció en su nueva aventura inversora cuatro años atrás. Se conocieron en una reunión social donde discutieron sus ideas. Mi doña, para evitar las responsabilidades desagradables de los cargos, prefirió centrarse en las actividades cuya intervención indirecta le aportara beneficios, sin que le robara el placer de poder disfrutar la tierna infancia de Elisa. A pesar de los cambios en su vida, mi doña no perdió fe en el progreso y continuó haciendo algunas donaciones para impulsar algunas ideas de las mujeres como la creación de pequeñas empresas. Don Ignacio era un buen hombre. Afable, sereno, divertido, liberal. De la misma edad que mi doña. Hacían buena pareja. Lo más importante era que era muy afectuoso con Elisa, quien le adoraba.

En el día de su boda, mi doña estaba realmente hermosa. También lo estaba su hija, que fue la portadora de anillos. Parecía una princesa, vestida de rosa y con una corona de margaritas. En ella acudieron todas las personalidades de la sociedad cantábrica. Aunque era un día feliz, no pude evitar de sentir tristeza por mi doña. Pese a su juventud, su bello rostro había ganado más de una arruga como muestra de las duras batallas en las que se había visto obligada a luchar. Fui consciente de que la tristeza que había comportado la pérdida de su gran amor siempre la acompañaría el resto de su vida. Aunque don Ignacio era un recambio más que decente, no era más que un mal sustituto de su verdadero amor. Entre ellos eché de menos algo. Ese algo se lo arrebató la señora García con su partida para siempre. La pasión. El amor en mayúsculas.

Nada ni nadie la haría olvidar de su cuñada, pese a haberse vuelto a casar. Nadie más la conocía mejor que yo. Vivía sus alegrías y sus dolores como si fueran míos. Aunque no me percatara al principio, la ausencia de la señora García también me pesó pero en menor medida.

Elisa fue nuestro milagro y nuestra razón de vivir. Y también la de la señora García. Sí, también la suya. Imaginaros mi sorpresa cuando mi doña me comunicó que debía acompañar hasta Madrid en tren a Elisa para dejarla segura en manos de los señores García. Desconocía el trato que mi doña tuvo con su cuñada. Resultó que acordaron que, cuando Elisa tuviera la edad suficiente para viajar, iría a pasar todos los veranos en Madrid junto con la familia García. Así fue cómo volví a ver la señora García.

Era el julio del 1961. El tren paró anunciando la llegada a la estación de ferrocarriles de Madrid. Me levanté del asiento, cogí la maleta de Elisa y llevé la niña hasta la puerta de salida. La niña, a falta de dos meses para cumplir ocho años, estaba radiante. Había crecido mucho. Era alta para una niña de su edad. Tenía un largo cabello azabache reposando sobre la espalda. Tenía una figura esbelta y atlética, gracias a la cual vencía en varias carreras los chicos. Sus facciones aún delataban su edad. Pero ya sabía cómo utilizar sus encantos a su favor cada vez que quería conseguir algo. Heredó el don de persuasión de su madre. Podía ser sumamente encantadora pero, cuando quería, también podía ser imprevisible. Su genio le recordaba a la legendaria ira de su tía, la señora García.

Cogidos de la mano, pude notar el nerviosismo recorriendo todo el pequeño cuerpo de Elisa, quien se moría de ganas de conocer a sus tíos. Los días anteriores a su viaje a Madrid los pasaba interrogando sin cesar sobre sus tíos a su madre. Sonreí para adentros cuando recordé a mi doña contestando con toda la santa paciencia del mundo las miles de preguntas de su hija. Más de una vez la oí contando algunas anécdotas divertidas que vivió con su cuñada. Las explicó sin dolor y hasta se rió reviviendo los recuerdos. Unos días como éstos me demostraban el acierto que tuve al pedir a la señora García que no regresara.

La vida había devuelto la serenidad a mi doña.

Cuando la puerta del tren se abrió, mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente de nerviosismo que Elisa pareció haberme contagiado. Por razones muy distintas. Seis años después de nuestra dura despedida, no sabía cómo me recibiría la señora García. Lo sabría en cuanto la vería. Bajamos los escalones y buscamos con la mirada los tíos de Elisa. No tardé nada en encontrarlos.

No eran únicamente los dos señores. También estaban sus tres hijos varones. De diferentes edades. Se llaman Alfonso, Juan y Ramón. Tenían 6, 4 y 3 años respectivamente.

Nos acercamos a ellos. Elisa de repente se volvió tímida cuando los señores nos vio y me cogió con fuerza la mano. Les saludé con una reverencia. El señor Perea se dejó la barba, dándole un aspecto más imponente del que recordaba. Su cabello castaño claro tenía hebras plateadas en los costados. ¿Y la señora García? Estaba igual y diferente. Pese a sus tres embarazos y algunos kilos ganados, su cuerpo diminuto no había perdido la esbeltez. Sus ojos eran suaves y duros al mismo tiempo. En su frente dibujaban unas cuantas arrugas, que simbolizaban la dureza a la que se había visto sometida en más de un momento de su vida. Su cabello estaba implacablemente recogido en un moño. Sus ojos brillaron de éxtasis al ver a su sobrina, a la cual no había visto en seis años.

Sin previo aviso, abrazó asfixiadamente a Elisa, a la vez que sus ojos cansados se inundaban de lágrimas. La colmaba de besos. Con una sonrisa amplía, se separó y, con las manos sujetando el rostro de su sobrina, la estudió de arriba a abajo. La pobre Elisa aún estaba aturdida por la efusiva bienvenida de su tía desconocida. El señor Perea rodeó los hombros de su esposa y le dijo gentilmente que dejara respirar a su sobrina y que les acababa de conocer. La señora García se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó. Hizo las presentaciones de su familia. Elisa saludó cortésmente con una de sus famosas sonrisas que hizo embobar a más de uno de sus primos.

Mientras la señora Teresa y sus hijos conversaban con Elisa, aproveché el momento para dejar la maleta al señor Perea y hablar brevemente con él. Cuando oí el aviso, les anuncié que debía volver el tren que me llevaría de nuevo a Santander. Antes de irme, Elisa me abrazó con fuerza. Ello pareció sorprender a la familia Perea pero no a la señora García, conocedora de nuestro fuerte vínculo. Accidentalmente, nuestras miradas cruzaron. Me sentí juzgado. Tras unos segundos de duro escrutinio visual, la señora exhaló un suspiro de resignación y asintió con la cabeza. Pese a todo, era su manera de darme las gracias por traer sana y salva a Elisa. Y también por cuidar a mi doña.

Así eran nuestros encuentros durante los ocho años siguientes. Breves e incómodos. Acompañaba a Elisa y la dejaba en manos de sus tíos. Una vez, su tía la llamó por error Ana cuando una Elisa adolescente cortó su preciado cabello. No fue nada sorprendente que la confundiera con Ana, a pesar de algunas diferencias. Elisa guardaba un increíble parecido con su madre. Cuando su esposo la oyó nombrar por error Ana, no le hizo ni la mínima gracia, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. Al menos no en mi presencia. Fue cuando sospeché que el señor Perea probablemente estaba al corriente de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que le unía con mi doña. Sentí pena por él. Debió serle muy duro saber que debía compartir su amor con otra persona que para colmo era del mismo sexo. Debía quererla realmente. Pero claro, sólo eran mis suposiciones.

Un verano, los primos de Elisa fueron invitados a veranear en la mansión de Rivas. Mi doña Ana y don Ignacio disfrutó en gran medida la compañía de los tres varones. Como un chiste macabro, Juan, que era un vivo reflejo de su madre, se quedó prendido de amor con su tía elegante Ana. Dejé de acompañar cuando Elisa alcanzó los dieciséis años, lo suficiente para ir sola en tren. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver.

Y estoy aquí, en el año 1978, a las puertas de la muerte. Hace un año contraje un cáncer de colón. Aunque dejé de trabajar como mayordomo hacia diez años, mi doña Ana insistió en que continuara a su servicio. Algo como un custodio de la casa. No tuve corazón para rechazar la oferta. Al contrario, le estoy eternamente agradecido porque no tengo otro hogar que esta casa. Mi querida Elisa ya no vive. Se encuentra en Barcelona, felizmente casada con Francesc Gimpera y madre de dos hijas. Hace visitas regulares a su madre, cuyo apego sigue siendo igual de poderoso. Sus visitas siempre aportan aire fresco a mis días grises. Me siento muy cansado y muy viejo. El dolor me está matando.

¿Sabéis que mi doña Ana ha alcanzado la cincuentena? Ha envejecido elegantemente. A pesar de las arrugas alrededor de los ojos, aún no deja indiferente a los hombres, incluso los jóvenes. Me siento muy afortunado de haberla servido.

Pero sabía que mi hora se está acercando aunque también sabía que algo me impide a despedirme del mundo. Sabía la razón pero no me atrevía. Hasta hace dos horas. Lo supe. Que sería la última vez que la vería, a mi doña que suele visitarme.

Con esfuerzo, he acabado de confesarle todo. Desde el principio hasta el fin. La carta. El descubrimiento. La decisión drástica. Mis dudas. Me ha escuchado sin interrupciones. En cuanto he acabado, he sentido terror por la sentencia que dictaría mi doña. He llorado cuando me ha confirmado que he sido un buen compañero de viaje y me da las gracias por protegerla y cuidarla. Le he dicho que es todo un honor. Y que ella también ha sido una excepcional compañera de viaje.

Ustedes también lo han sido. Gracias por unirse en nuestro viaje. Hasta la próxima. Estoy muy exhausto. Me están llamando. Mi nombre es Dionosio. Mi viaje ha acabado aquí.

O eso pensaba yo. Mi viaje terrenal se acabó, pero no el de mi doña y de la señora García. Todavía me quedó otra oportunidad antes de irme definitivamente de la Tierra.

Lo descubrí cuando me encontré, en medio del gentío, unos sollozando y otros curiosos. Era mi propio funeral. Imaginad mi sorpresa cuando las vi juntas abrazadas. Mi doña le dio las gracias por asistir al funeral y su cuñada contestó que, pese a no tener trato conmigo, sabía que fui un gran apoyo para ella y para su sobrina. De pronto, lloré y no pude parar. Sentí felicidad por verlas reencontrándose tras veintitrés años. Al mismo tiempo, tristeza por su amor prohibido. Se abrazaron de nuevo. Amándose en silencio. Saboreando el amor que creían haber perdido tras muchos años sin verse. Pobre Elisa, la noté tan confusa cuando vio a su madre y su tía abrazadas como dos viejas conocidas. Creyó erróneamente que no se dirigían la palabra. Mi doña se ofreció a acompañarla junto con su marido en coche. Al parecer, su cuñada vino sola. Ésta lo rechazó, alegando que iría más tarde. En vez de salir del cementerio, se quedó sola, frente a la tumba donde reposaban mis huesos. En un principio, creí que desahogaría todo rencor acumulado tantos años, soltando todo improperio contra mí. No la culparía. !Qué equivocado estaba! Esa mujer era una caja de sorpresas. La oí hablando a solas, dirigiéndose a mí. Dándome las gracias por todo. Por mi valentía por enfrentarme a ella pidiéndole que no regresara. Me explicó que, por mucho amor que sintiera por mi doña, no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para abandonar a su marido a quien también amaba y emprender una nueva vida junto con el gran amor de su vida. No quiso renunciar a su sueño de formar una familia con hijos propios. Y que cada vez que me veía, le hacía revivir todo el dolor nuestro encuentro. Porque yo representaba todo lo que había ganado y todo lo que había perdido. Siempre sintió rencor hacia mí, porque yo era todo lo que no podía ser ella. En vez de ella, yo podía vivir cada minuto de la vida de las Rivas. Pero que no podía culparme de nada porque en realidad fue ella quien tomó la decisión. Me agradeció por proteger y cuidar a su Ana y a Elisa.

Dios mío, no sabía que mi presencia pudiera ocasionarle tanto dolor. Intenté consolarla, haciéndole saber que también fue muy duro para mí y que nunca la había juzgado. Pero era inútil porque yo estaba muerto y no me veía.

Cuando la señora García desapareció al doblar la esquina, una luz me cegó y sentí mi llamada. Era la hora de dejar la casa. Pero no estaba solo. Frente mío, estaba un joven de veintitantos con una pinta extraña. Dijo pertenecerse a otra época, siglo XXI. Ese dato me sorprendió y le pregunté atónito si venía del futuro. Me contestó con un encogimiento de hombros que para entenderlo debía tragar toda la serie de Perdidos, donde me daría unas cuantas lecciones sobre el tiempo. No entendía su español incomprensible, por lo que no insistí. Salvo en una cosa. Me sorprendí preguntándole por el destino de mi querida Ana y de la señora García.

Antes de irnos hacia la luz, su respuesta fue: "¿Quién sabe en esta vida? Pero los perdidos siempre acaban encontrándose."

Ojalá fuera así. Adiós. Hasta siempre.


End file.
